He Lives In You
by fantasmefantastic
Summary: Spoilers. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino take their old sensei's son out to teach him a very important lesson, so he might be able to understand life a little more.


**SPOILER WARNING**

Another Disney Oneshot!!! Lol. I swear, I've gone Disney crazy.

I do not own Naruto or The Lion King

_**Normal Song**_

**Shikamaru**

Chouji.

_Ino._

**_Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino._**

_(Asuma)_

* * *

_**HE LIVES IN YOU**_

_(Ingonyama nengw enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw enamabala)_

The familiar knock of Team Shikamaru sounded at the door. With a small smile, Kurenai stood from her chair and walked to the door. Once there, she unlocked it and emitted Team Shikamaru, formerly known as Team Asuma, and Team Ten.

Shikamaru was in his usual Chuunin outfit, hands stuffed into his pockets. Ino wore her usual outfit as well, but it looked like she was wearing makeup for some reason. Chouji was wearing the usual as well, except the bag of potato chips was missing.

"What is it, guys?" she asked, kindly. The Jounin's red eyes caught the seriousness in their faces, as well as the sadness in their eyes. She sighed, then turned and called her son forward.

The little boy immediately tottered forward. The little boy's red eyes lit up immediately when he caught sight of Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino. He actually wasn't that little. Kurenai's son was almost seven years old.

Ino smiled and recieved the boy with open arms, swinging him up and onto her hip with ease. Her pretty face glowed with happiness from merely _seeing_ the boy. Chouji grinned and ruffled the toddler's gray-black hair, fondly. Shikamaru smiled and offered the kid an open palm, and he slapped it, happily.

"Shika-niisan! Chouji-niisan! Ino-neechan!" Isamu squealed, happily.

"Kurenai-sensei," Shikamaru began, slowly, as Isamu grabbed Ino's and Chouji's hand and dragged them away to play. "Is it all right if we take Isamu out for a little...stroll?"

Kurenai sighed, watching her son play with her deceased husband's team.

"Where will you take him?" she asked, glancing at Shikamaru, who sighed.

"Hokage Mountain, the spot for watching clouds...and Asuma-sensei's grave," he replied. Kurenai sighed.

"Yes, it's all right," she responded. "Just get him back here before ten."

Shikamaru smiled. "No problem." He met Chouji's eyes and nodded, then Chouji lightly touched Ino's shoulder and the blonde reacted instantly.

"Isamu-chan?" Ino asked, taking the boy into her arms. "We're going to take you for a little walk around Konoha, okay?"

"Okay!" the little one replied, clapping his hands together. "Where are we goin'?"

Chouji grinned. "We're gonna go up to Hokage Mountain, and then to Shika-niisan's---"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. _No one_ called him "Shika" except the runt (and Temari, but that's a whole other story all together, now isn't it?). Chouji grinned.

"---favorite spot for watching clouds. And then after that..." the Akimichi boy paused, looking into Isamu's big, round, red eyes that were so full of innoence and hope. "...we're going to your Tousan's grave."

Isamu's eyes instantly flashed to the look of sadness, even though he didn't quite understand what Chouji had said. All Iamu knew was that his best friend, Airi Hatake, had a father, and that he didn't.

"Okay, Chouji-niisan," Isamu said, with such a serious voice for a little boy that it broke Chouji's heart.

"Let's go," Ino called, trying to brighten the suddenly very, very gray mood.

**_Night and the spirit of life calling_**

_(Oh, oh, iyo mamela oh, oh, iyo)_

**_And the voice with the fear of a child answers_**

_(Oh, oh, iyo iyo mamela_)

And so, Team Shikamaru plus Isamu Sarutobi, made their way through the village.

"Temari-neechan!" Isamu cried out, when he spotted the sandy-haired kunoichi. "Temari-neechan!"

"Isamu!" Temari cried. "You've gotten so big!" The little boy pulled his hand from Ino's and Chouji's grip and ran to Temari, hugging her around the knees.

"I miss you, Temari-neechan!" he cried. Temari patted his head, and looked up to smile at Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino.

The smile froze on her lips when she saw the seriousness in their eyes, the sadness. She nodded with understanding, then pried Isamu free of her knees.

"Go with you niisans's and neechan, now, Isamu," she said, patting his head. "I've work to do. I promise to visit you tomorrow with Shika-niisan."

"Okay!" Isamu squealed, then trotted back to Team Shikamaru, and re-took Ino's and Chouji's hands.

The group of four continued on, Ino and Chouji holding Isamu's hands, and Shikamaru leading the way. They waved to Naruto and Hinata, as well as Sasuke and Sakura, but stopped no more. It was growing late; the sun was setting as they walked.

Shikamaru stopped at the path leading up Hokage Mountain, and Isamu gaped.

"The mountain is too big, Shika-niisan!" he cried, aghast. "I'm not strong like you! I won't make it!"

Shikamaru simply smiled at the boy, then glanced at Chouji and Ino, who nodded.

**"Wait! There's no mountain too great," **Shikamaru called to the boy, starting forward again.

"Hear the words and have faith," Chouji added, letting go of Isamu's right hand and following the Nara Prodigy.

_(Oh, oh, iyo)_

_"Have faith,"_ Ino sang, releasing Isamu's left hand and continuing on.

_(Hela hey mamela, hela hey mamela)  
(Hela hey mamela, hela hey mamela)_

Isamu followed almost instantly, running to catch up to the team. He took back Chouji's and Ino's hands and grinned up at them.

* * *

After a fifteen minute walk up the rest of the mountain, Shikamaru lead the Chouji, Ino, and Isamu forward. He strode up and stood on top of the Third Hokage's head, reached down, and touched it. He tilted his head back and gestured for Isamu to come forward and toddler obeyed instantly. 

"This is the Sandaime Hokage, Isamu," Shikamaru said. Isamu's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"I'm not as smart as you, Shika-niisan, but I know that! Everyone knows that!" he cried, indignatly. Shikamaru sighed.

"The Sandaime Hokage is your grandfather, Isamu. He is the father of your father, and the grandfather of Konohamaru, too," Shikamaru explained. Isamu nodded, his Okaasan told him that, many times.

Shikamaru turned his head forward, and looked out over the village.

"Your grandfather, as well as the other four Hokages watch over Konoha," Shikamaru said. "And so does your father."

Shikamaru turned his head again and put an arm around Isamu's shoulders.

**"He lives in you, he lives in me,"** the Nara boy sang, softly.

_(hela hey mamela)_

"He watches over everything we see..." Chouji sang, appearing behind Isamu, and putting a hand on the boy's head.

_"Into the water, into the truth," _Ino sang, as she knelt beside Isamu and hugged him.

**_"In your reflection..._**

**_...He lives in you,"_** they sang together.

* * *

"This is where you come all the time, Shika-niisan?" Isamu asked, skeptically. Shikamaru smirked down at the kid.

"Yeah," he replied, simply. Ino and Chouji rolled their eyes and exchanged grins.

"Whaddya do here?" Isamu asked, peering about quizzically. Shikamaru smiled.

**"Dream, as the voice in the wind whispers,"** he replied.

_(Oh, oh, iyo, iyo mamela oh, oh, iyo)_

"Wait! There's no mountain too great," Chouji sang, smiling down at Isamu, who looked slightly confused.

_"Hear the words and have faith,"_ Ino added, kissing the top of the kid's forehead, affectionately.

_(Oh, oh, iyo)_

Team Shikamaru raised their face to the sky, their eyes searching for that one star that always seemed to shine the brightest among the sky. They believed that that star was Asuma-sensei, smiling down at them

**"He lives in you, he lives in me," **Shikamaru sang, letting his eyes fall close as the wind whispered through their hair.

"He watches over everything we see,"Chouji added, his voice full of sorrow, but also, of hope.

_"Into the water, into the truth,"_ Ino sang, a single tear glistening in the corner of her eye.

**_"In your reflection... _**

**_...He lives in you,"_** they sang together. Isamu looked down, his red eyes attempting to understand.

* * *

Asuma's grave was the standard grave of a shinobi. A cement block atop a cement base. _Sarutobi Asuma_ was written on the cement block, and the said shinobi's date of birth and death was enscribted as well. There was a silver plaque on the grave as well, with the letters K. I. A. scrawled on them. Killed In Action.

"Tousan is dead. He gone," Isamu said, his voice hard and deadly serious. "Why are we here?"

Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji looked back at the boy with such looks that he took a frightened step back. Ino's face was filled with raw grief and sadness. Shikamaru's was of grief and slight anger. Chouji's was of grief and sorrow.

"The Hokages are not the only ones who watch over the village, Isamu," Chouji said, putting a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. Ino smiled down at the little boy.

"Your Tousan is forever with us, and he is never truly gone," she said.

"Asuma-sensei...lives within you, Isamu," Shikamaru said, in a wise voice so different from his usual tone.

**"He lives in you, he lives in me,"** the Jounin sang.

"He watches over everything we see," Chouji sang, his deep voice soft with sadness.

_"Into the water, into the truth,"_ Ino sang, softly. She took Isamu's hand and led him to a pool of rainwater in a dip in the ground. She pointed to the water's surface, and Isamu looked at himself.

Tan, almost brown, skin. Gray-black hair. Red eyes. The same old Isamu, he had not changed so far.

**_"In your reflection, he lives in you,"_** they sang.

Many people said he looked exactly like Asuma, apart from his eyes. Isamu squinted at his reflection, thinking that maybe he actually understood what Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were trying to tell him.

* * *

Team Shikamaru brought Isamu home, then left to prepare for the upcoming Chuunin exams.

"Did you have a good time, sweetie?" Kurenai asked, when Isamu came in. Isamu looked up at his Okaasan and smiled, faintly.

"Tousan is never really gone, right Okaasan?" he asked, childishly. Kurenai's eyes widened, and then softened with tenderness.

_"He lives in you, he lives in me," _Isamu sang, taking his Okaasan's hands and squeezing him.

_"He watches over everything we see..."_ the boy's voice trailed off, and he kissed his Okaasan on the cheek, then made his way upstairs to his bedroom.

_Tousan's will of fire lives on in Shika-niisan,_ Isamu thought, as he laid down for sleep. _That's what everyone always said. But now...I think I actually understand what that means._

Just outside her son's bedroom door, Kurenai sighed. She turned and walked to the window, staring out it as she had when Asuma had passed on.

_"He lives in you_, Isamu," she whispered.

* * *

Whaddya think? 

Bad? Good? Should I never write again? Should I keep writing?

Review?

.::Kiyasha::.


End file.
